1. Field of Invention
This invention related to a coating composition consisting essentially of heat-stable polymer, colorant, antioxidant and liquid carrier.
2. Prior Art
Articles coated with heat-stable polymer compositions of various types have come into widespread use in recent years. Heat-stable polymer coated articles are useful for purposes requiring or aided by a heat-stable surface. Especially useful are heat-stable polymer coating compositions which provide lubricious surfaces. The uses of coated articles having lubricious surfaces range from bearings to ship bottoms and from iron soleplates to ice cube trays.
To achieve maximum consumer demand for an article, consumer expectations must be met. One consumer expectation is to have a product which is pleasing to his or her aesthetic sense and which is capable of maintaining this pleasing effect throughout the product's useful life.
British Pat. No. 1,495,687, of Apr. 19, 1978, corresponds to an ancestor of the present application and claims other versions of the present invention.
Carbon black is present in known dark colored heat-stable polymer coating compositions. A portion of the carbon black in these coating compositions is oxidized at temperatures attained during the manufacture and use of coated articles. As the carbon black is oxidized, the coatings' hue becomes lighter.
Additionally, the composition of this invention can undergo a process which produces a decorative pattern visible within coatings produced by the composition.
Decorative areas of the coating wear as well as non-decorative areas for the following reasons: The decorative pattern extends through the entire thickness of the coating; therefore, as the coating is worn thinner, the decorative pattern is still present. Concentration of heat-stable polymer is uniform throughout the coating, i.e., the decorative and non-decorative areas; therefore, the coating has uniform heat-stability throughout. Thickness of the coating is uniform, i.e., neither the decorative nor non-decorative areas are higher than the other, thereby not facilitating chipping of a higher area.